


what i'd do

by arcticmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmalfoy/pseuds/arcticmalfoy
Summary: Draco has gone too far with flirting with Hermione. Ron is furious. Harry doesn't know how to feel.basically carry on if baz flirted with penelope instead of agatha lol
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	what i'd do

**Ron** was losing his mind. 

It all started slowly, like a snake slithering its way to its prey - just waiting to strike. Then it all went downhill very, very fast. The venom was taking hold. 

“I can’t believe him. Who the fuck does he think he is?” Ron said one morning over breakfast, angrily stabbing into his waffle. 

Harry sighed. They’d all graduated five years ago but there’s been one consistency in their lives, the constant thorn in their sides - Draco Malfoy. He’d somehow managed to weasel himself into their group of friends a few years ago and never left.

“Look, he’s just trying to mess with you. Hermione doesn’t care for him.” Harry tried to reason but it was useless, the waffle was in shreds already. Ron was too far gone. He had invited his friend for breakfast today to take his mind off this exact subject but it backfired massively.

“But why her? Why Hermione of all girls? Can’t he just go have his fun with Pansy or some crap?” 

Ron and Hermione have been tip toeing around each other for years now, never really getting together. Of course, Harry loved and supported his best friends but dealing with their pining got annoying after year six. And now, Draco has made his interest in Hermione _very_ clearwith flower and chocolate deliveries, invitations, and outright flirting with her in front of them. Harry wasn’t as upset as Ron about this but he wasn’t thrilled either. It was incredibly annoying and disgusting, frankly. Whenever Harry felt that intense repulsion, he immediately grew proud of his support for his best friend. He was angry on his behalf, like a good friend.

“Ron, Pansy is a lesbian. Anyways, I seriously don’t think Hermione is interested. And now I have to buy you another waffle because whatever is on your plate is _not_ edible.” 

**It** was Sunday evening when Harry got a call from an irritated Hermione. He should be used to their little romantic drama but with Draco in the mix now, even he didn’t know how to handle it. 

“I’m so sorry to annoy you with this, but I can’t go to Ron for obvious reasons. Draco asked me out on a date and I don’t know what to doooo,” she whined.

Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about this, maybe frustrated if anything. He wasn’t happy but he didn’t have any reason to be upset. It’s not like he had wanted to go out on a date with Hermione, so why was it bothering him so much? Was Ron in his head? 

“Well, uh, you don’t sound too happy about it or like you want to go at all, so, maybe say no?” He replied, balancing his phone between his shoulder and ear as he attempted to make dinner at the same time, stirring a wooden spoon in the sauce he’d been making. Ginny would be home soon and she’s always in a better mood on days when he makes dinner. When she graduated from Hogwarts, they were still dating so they moved in together. They broke up two years ago and she’s been dating Luna Lovegood for the past few months. It all sounds awkward but they found they worked better as friends and roommates rather than a couple, so no one ever moved out.

“Well, of course I don’t want to! I just wish Ron would, I don’t know, finally ask me to be his girlfriend? Ugh, I sound so annoying. Basically…If I say yes, do you think Ron would get his head out his arse and realize I won’t wait around for him?” 

“Are you seriously asking me if you should date _Draco Malfoy_ to get Ron jealous?” 

“…Yes?” 

Harry laughed, putting the wooden spoon down on the counter and grabbing the phone with his hand. If only he could go back in time and let the Hermione that slapped Malfoy in third year hear this conversation.

“Okay, I don’t know how serious Draco is or if he’s just messing with Ron, but if he is, if he really is into you, it would be really mean to lead him on like that and stuff. And - ugh, dammit. Ron is texting me that he’s outside - whatever. Just, don’t do anything dumb, not that you ever have - anyways bye love you, good luck!” 

The knocking on the door was getting aggressive and Harry quickly turned the stove setting to low so that the sauce doesn’t burn as he does damage control with Ron. He rushed down the hall and opened the front door in between knocks but was surprised as he found not just one, but two waiting outside for him. 

Ron was there with his face red and eyes furious, the explanation was provided by the man standing next to him. Draco looked as cool and collected as ever, looking down at Ron with a hint of amusement and a small smile that reminded Harry of the sneers they shared during school. He moved his gaze to Harry and smiled, but it wasn’t real. It never looked real, at least.

Harry groaned before his friend could start spluttering in anger, motioning for them to come in. Ron stomped in before Draco got the chance to walk in before him and Harry didn’t comment but he could see the small satisfaction it gave Ron to walk in front of the blonde. 

“Ron, can you go wait in the living room? I wanna talk with Draco in the kitchen.” 

Harry could see Ron about to argue with him and responded with a look pleading him to listen in which the latter conceded and walked ahead of them into the living room. Harry then turned his attention to Draco and a spike of something hot flared in him when he saw the proud look on his face as he looked down at him. 

“Ugh,” he groaned as he turned around, “follow me.” 

They walked in silence to the kitchen and when they walked in Harry focused back on his sauce as he picked up the spoon and started stirring it lightly while increasing the heat. He sighed and let it get back to a boil while he talked with Draco. 

“Look, um, I don’t know what you’re doing but it’s not really cool to just mess with my best friends like this.” Harry said, wiping his hands on his jeans. He didn’t know when, but his palms had started sweating. 

“Oh my _god_ , I’m not messing with anyone,” Draco replied, stepping forward. He had been standing near the doorway as Harry was watching over dinner but took this as his cue to get closer. 

“C’mon, cut the crap. We both know you’re doing this to mess with Ron and that Hermione isn’t doing anything to stop you because she wants to make Ron jealous. In the end, _I’m_ the loser that has to deal with an angry Weasley.” 

“You’ve got it all wrong Potter,” the blonde sighed, stepping even closer, “but that’s not new of course.” 

Harry was getting aggravated now, he always did when Draco used his surname. It felt like they were back to hating each other and trading insults in the courtyard. Draco was close now, standing two feet away and leaning an elbow on the counter, his gaze falling to watch the sauce that had started to boil. 

“Then enlighten me Malfoy. When did you fall for Hermione? Was it when she slapped you in third year? Or when she got first in our class over you? Oh, or maybe when she spoke against your father at that protest in sixth year?” 

He was just being petty now. There was no point in bringing up their bad past like this but he needed the upper-hand in any conversation with Draco, it was a bad habit. He could tell that he struck a nerve when Draco looked down and started biting the inside of his cheek. A little guilt crawled up Harry’s stomach and he felt the need to apologize but Draco had started to talk already.

“I don’t see why you’d care, I mean, unless you’ve been secretly pining for Granger behind Weasley’s back all these years,” the classic Malfoy smirk was back on his face now, leaving any hurt he may have felt from Harry’s words to go back to wherever Draco locked up any real feelings. They must be hidden in his hair or something, Harry thought to himself. 

Draco dragged himself off the counter (every movement of his always felt elongated to Harry, like he thinks carefully of every next move he’ll make) and stepped again so that he was now standing directly in front of Harry. Instinctively, Harry stepped back so that he was against the stove. 

“I care because they’re my _friends_ you twat. I’m tired of the back and forth complaints, now can you just go out there and apologize to Ron and stop doing this bullshit?” Harry went to push Draco out of the way but the blonde grabbed his wrists and pushed him back before he could. 

“You-!” Harry started to splutter angrily but Draco was already speaking quietly into his ear. 

“You’ve got it all _wrong_ , I wasn’t trying to make Ron jealous you idiot. I was trying to make _you_ jealous, Christ.” His grip softened and Harry’s hands fell back down to his sides. His heart was beating in his ears and his mind was racing a mile a minute (WHATTHEFUCK WHATTHEFUCK WHATTHEFUCK was on a loop). 

Draco sighed and stepped back, looking away and biting his lips. 

(WHATTHEFUCK WHATTHEFUCK WHATTHEFUCK)

“Wha—uh,” was all that came out of his mouth. 

“Um, you’re on fire.” Draco responded after a moment of silence, his eyes widening. 

What the fuck?

“Thank you, uh,” Harry was going crazy, officially. 

“No, you’re literally on fire!” Draco’s voice was louder now as he yelled. Harry looked down and saw flames licking up the sides of his shirt. What is _happening_? 

He must have blacked out for a few minutes because the last thing he remembered was Draco frantically beating at his side with a towel. Now he was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a damp, charred 8 year old Pokemon shirt and a lot of confusing thoughts. He looked up and saw Draco walking back into the kitchen with a shirt for Harry to change into. The last thing on his mind was his ruined outfit, though. As the blonde got closer, Harry let go of whatever was holding him back and met him halfway. He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down until their lips met. Draco responded quickly, dropping the shirt to the floor and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist with a sense of urgency. 

After about a minute, Harry pulled away and pushed Draco away with a laugh.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a pyro?”

**On** Friday night, Harry found himself in a restaurant booth squeezed between Draco and Ron (who was sitting next his now _girlfriend_ , Hermione). Across from Draco and Harry, Ginny and Luna had just arrived. There were two spots left next to the girls for Pansy and her new girlfriend who she was introducing them to tonight. 

“I can’t believe it took you two, like, seven years to finally admit your feelings.” Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked at Hermione and Ron’s intertwined hands, picking up a menu from the center of the table. 

“Shut up, you live with your ex,” Ron grumbled, pouting and looking at Hermione for some support. 

“At least we aren’t those two,” Hermione said, pointing her head at Draco and Harry, “They’ve been at it since we were eleven.” 

Harry started to refute but was interrupted by Pansy walking up to their table in a rush.

“Hi, nice to see you and all that, whatever, anyways — she just went to the bathroom to wash her hands and freshen up. Her name is Bri, by the way. Quickly, before she gets here I’m just reminding everyone to not bring up _anything_ about my attempt of heterosexuality with Mr. Draco here and absolutely no referencing my being part of the Conservative Club in school, _god_ that’s just humiliating, okay?” She was speaking quickly as she hastily sat down next to Ginny and made it look like she was talking into her purse and not everyone at the table. 

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Draco whispered to Harry as they both laughed. Pansy shot a glare at them with frightening speed and they both pretending to be deeply interested in the menu. 

When Pansy’s girlfriend joined them, nothing went horribly wrong. There weren’t anymore glares and no kicks under the table, so all in all it felt like a success. Halfway through dinner, Harry felt Draco grab his hand and he happily obliged, interlocking their fingers. They weren’t perfect, no one at this table was, but they’d made it this far.


End file.
